


Take Me With You

by FlaringDichotomies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Road Trip, johndaveweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlaringDichotomies/pseuds/FlaringDichotomies
Summary: Seattle to LA.  By air, the trip was a pretty penny shy of what he could justify spending.  Fortunately, Dave volunteered the Toyota.  Thirteen hours plus of the open road and one-on-one time with his lovely boyfriend.  John highly doubted he’d miss the plane.





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written off-the-cuff and completely unedited for Johndave week. Give me a good kick if you see any errors.
> 
> This is a collab work with the lovely artist [Gooberjam](http://gooberjam.tumblr.com/). Artwork can be found [here](https://flaringdichotomy.tumblr.com/post/162576238172/gooberjam-johndave-week-day-1-fanfictionfanart)!

Seattle to LA.  By air, the trip was a pretty penny shy of what he could justify spending.  Fortunately, Dave volunteered the Toyota.  Thirteen hours plus of the open road and one-on-one time with his lovely boyfriend.  John highly doubted he’d miss the plane.  Sure, looking at the land from a god’s eye view was exhilarating.  He felt like he could reach down and pluck the tiny houses and trees like daffodils.  Then, he could see everything the world had to offer with his own eyes.  Still, the view from the passenger seat was plenty desirable.  Reclined like he was, John could keep one eye on the clouds through the sunroof and one eye on his driver.

 

A gull passed low over the roof.  John tossed a piece of puffcorn to it.  He reached for another, and his hand was swatted.

 

“Egbert.  John.  We’ve been in the car for like four minutes, and you’ve already made a dent in the rations.  That is my lifeblood you are callously throwing to the wind.  What if I starve before we get there.  Who will tuck you in at night, warm up a glass of cider when you can’t sleep, read you an excerpt of Grimm’s-”

 

“You’re usually the reason I can’t sleep.”

 

“Wow, raining on my tirade.  Can’t a guy monologue without taking hits from the harsh hammer of logic.”

 

John laughed and plugged Dave’s iPod into the dash.  He started the topmost playlist, then snuck another piece of puffcorn.

 

Dave said, “Oh, that was a low blow, interrupting my rant with this bs.  You know I’m obliged to sing along or risk giving up the game to my ~ _I throw a wish in the well~”_

 

“Why?  Why do you own this song?”

 

Dave shook his head and kept singing.  Without taking his eyes off the road, he pointed to the screen.  John noticed the playlist title: a series of glitter, heart, and unicorn icons.  “Ah, same reason you still own an iPod, then.”

 

 _“~Your stare was holding~”_ Dave tilted his head in a way that meant he was glaring at John through his shades, except his eyes were still on the road, and he was still singing a few miles off pitch.  Not the most effective glare.

 

The driver kept it up through the end of the playlist and well into the next, which was labeled with the icons for wind, a kazoo, and a shooting star.  The passenger was, of course, obliged to join in for Lil Jon and Smash Mouth.  The music cut off when Dave pulled onto the shoulder and shut down the engine.

 

“No, Dave, stop.  Get back in the car right now, young man.”  John was waved off as the other walked away.  “Gosh darn it, you are losing your driving privileges, Mister.”  He crawled over the center console to claim the wheel.  In the process, he knocked over the pretzels and a cherry soda.

 

Dave opened the rear door and stuffed an entire raccoon in their cooler.  Then he noticed the mess.  “You stole my seating after getting yours sticky.  So uncool, bro.”

 

“WE CANNOT KEEP STOPPING TO PICK UP ROADKILL, DAVE.  THAT IS GROSS, OUR FOOD IS IN THERE, AND I REALLY DON’T THINK THAT’S LEGAL.”

 

“Don’t call my lil’ Furbs gross.  Look how cute it is-”  John threw a chip at him before he could reopen the cooler.

 

It took several minutes of cleaning and one faux-slap fight before they were on the road again.  Almost immediately, John regretted trading control of the stereo for the vehicle.  His passenger’s impromptu selection of music managed to surpass the playlists in… Well, he started with Macintosh Plus, and things only got more surreal from there.

 

They stopped for a late meal at a tiny diner just off the interstate.  As per tradition, they stole more food from each other’s plates than they ate off their own.  John hid tiny, origami turtles for the kind waitstaff, and Dave challenged an eight year old to see who could shoot their straw paper farther.  John laughed for three minutes straight when he lost.  The other insisted it was an unlucky gust of wind and “yes I know the windows are closed”.

 

John waved to the host when they left.  “Thanks for the food.  It was super yummy!”  While he was distracted, Dave snatched the keys and sprinted for the car.  “I suppose I can let you drive again, but we’re only stopping for cool stuff.  And no, I don’t want to argue about why that broken shale was cool.”

 

This time, John played music from his own phone.  The chatter died down and eventually his head started bobbing with sleepiness.  Finally, he slumped over and bonked his head on the window.

 

Dave patted his hair.  “Want me to pull over?  Your pillow is in the trunk; gimme a hot sec and I can grab it.”

 

“I’m fine.  I’ll stay up with you.”

 

“No need to do that.  Besides, if you sleep, I can finally put an end to these 80s hits.  Maybe if they were less popular pieces, I could condone-”

 

Carelessly, John shoved his index finger in Dave’s face.  “Shhh, let these sweet words soothe your _soul~”_  He timed the last word to coincide with the lyrics.

 

“Oh my god, go to bed before you say anything cheesier.”

 

“Nope!”  John made a point of cranking up the volume and cracking open a caffeinated cream soda.

 

Dave glanced at him.  “If you’re going that route, we have Redbull in the cooler.”

 

“Heck no!  A, that stuff is gross and, B, it’s under your dead things.  But mostly because it’s gross, not because it’s creepy.”

 

“Of course.  Mind grabbing me a Redbull?”  Dave chuckled quietly at his boyfriend’s expression.  It was a clean minute before John stopped spluttering excuses and Dave revealed he already had an energy drink.

 

Halfway into his can, John was bouncing in his seat.  Dave would’ve suspected he downed an entire pot of coffee were they not on the road.  Refueled, the sing along began anew, this time with the passenger leading.  Dave kept himself awake and focused by twisting the lines to perversion.  After _“~Don’t stop beating~”,_ John slugged him in the shoulder.

 

“That was a stretch, and you know it.  Not even the right number of syllables.”

 

“Sure, but the line before that had the intended effect.”  Dave gave his passenger a quick wink.

 

John was flushed and struggling with a few different facial expressions.  “Okay, no.  We are not stopping until we get there.  Er, how much longer until we get there?”

 

“Three hours ‘til we arrive and thirty before we get to eat a piece of the world’s largest taco.”  


John told him, “Correction, we are not stopping until I need to pee.”

 

Dave leaned and slipped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist.  “World’s largest taco.  I am really looking forward to all that ground beef.”

 

The tone of his voice caused John to slug the other a second time.  He turned the music up louder and started yelling the lines.  Dave tried to sing over him, but it turned into a duet.  They were both hoarse and half whispering when the lines rolled into “ _~Guess it’s true, I’m not good at a one night stand~”_

 

 _“~I don’t want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”_  They made a point of squeezing each other’s fingers.

 

 _“~you’re all I need~”_  John bumped Dave’s shoulder, grinning.

 

 _“~Why am I so emotional?”_  By the end of the song, they both had long tear tracks down their cheeks.  If anyone asked, Dave said it was the sleep deprivation catching up to them.

 

_“~Darling, stay with me~”_

 

John yawned and smiled at his driver.  “LA is going to be so much fun.  There are so many things I wanna see an- and eat with you.”

 

“And eat.  Can’t travel without tasting the local flavor."  Dave ran his fingers through John’s hair, no longer focused.

 

“Not just in LA either!  There are all these amazing places I’d love to experience together.  I’m.  Ahh, like that diner!  It was so cute!  You’ll take me to places like that, right?”

 

“What do you take me for, a stiff.”

 

“Hehe, maaaybe.”

 

Dave rolled his eyes.  “If my new job takes off, we can get plane tickets next time.  Go see Jade, maybe.”

 

“That’d be super cool!  You’re the best,” John yawned again.

 

“Got that right.  I’m almost as cool as yo-”  John snored loudly.  “Okay, nope, can’t compare myself to that mess.  Hot, hot mess that you are.”  


When John woke up, he had a pillow between his head and the car door and a blanket on his lap.  Dave was leaning across the console, asleep on his shoulder.  The car was parked at an angle to give John a perfect view of the city they would explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks much for reading!
> 
> <> Flare


End file.
